


Jacuzzi

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Being married to Atobe Keigo is always both: Pure pleasure and a pain in the neck.





	Jacuzzi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2018-12-07 07:15am to 07:25am

Tezuka had never had a real opinion about jacuzzi. They were handy for muscle relaxation but that was about it.

This opinion stayed - until he woke up in one.

"Easy. Nothing will happen."

The words were accompanied by hands which held him above the water and had apparently been doing so for some time.

"Breathe. I told you I've got you."

When his half-vision finally returned Tezuka sat up more steadily, looking into a rather amused pair of eyes.

"Why?"

Atobe smiled.

"Because you know how much ore-sama loves jacuzzi."

Tezuka sighed, trying to get some of the water out of his hair and failing.

"And you know how much I dislike being deposited somewhere when I'm not really conscious. Besides, you returned to your persona and I do remember having had a conversation about that when we're in complete privacy."

Atobe pouted.

"But you like it when it's used during intercourse. It makes you even more passionate."

It was a very good thing that the hot water around them had already flushed both their bodies.

"That is something completely different."

The pout stayed, if anything it became more pronounced.

"But we are in complete privacy then - normally."

And the next memory he wasn't particularly comfortable with flashed through Tezuka's mind.

Trying hard to keep his head, he re-asked his first question.

"Really because of the love for jacuzzi. And maybe a little bit of a fantasy from a dream last night."

"I doubt it was PG-rated."

"Of course not. That would only be half the fun."

Tezuka sighed once again. Going beneath those bubbles sounded awfully tempting right now but…

"Do we really need water for this?"

Atobe thought about it then shrugged.

"We might be able to pull it off without. You're flexible enough."

And another camouflaged blush went ahead.

Sometimes, just sometimes, Tezuka regretted ever having said yes during their wedding ceremony. 

As if reading his thought Atobe began to laugh. Light and melodious. Reserved for Tezuka alone.

Tezuka smiled.


End file.
